


Ask For What You Need

by FictionalNutter



Series: Endearment 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, M/M, Panty Kink, Spanking, Submissive Dean Winchester, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's still having trouble asking Castiel for what he needs, so he shows him instead. Castiel's amenable to the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask For What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [Tumblr](http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com) and be sure to let me know if there's any kinks you'd especially like to see in this verse!

Despite the rule that explicitly stated that Dean needed to ask for what he wanted, he wasn't very good at it. He could ask for the small things, but as he'd told Castiel before, he was bad at asking for things that he needed. As a result, he became antsy, and when Dean was antsy, he became irritable. That led to Sam giving up on keeping his company, leaving for the bar, and Castiel considering his lover curiously, head tilted just slightly in that way Dean would never admit out loud was adorable.

"You need something, Dean," Castiel stated.

Dean squirmed. He didn't feel like the statement warranted a reply, since Castiel wasn't exactly asking.

Grasping Dean's chin firmly and forcing their eyes to meet, Castiel leveled the full intensity of his authority at Dean. "You need to ask, me, Dean. I cannot help if I do not know what you require."

There wasn't much Dean could say to contradict that, and he didn't even try. Breathing out harshly, he debated with himself for a moment before hesitantly asked, "Can't you just read my mind?"

"While capable," Castiel allowed, "I choose not to because I discovered early on that humans value privacy. You ask me to invade yours?"

Huffing, Dean nodded as much as he could in Castiel's grip. "Yeah. I don't want...I don't think I can, you know, say it. I can maybe show you though. I think I can do that." He breathed in slowly, then nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

Castiel considered him carefully for a moment before nodding his agreement. "Very well. I will observe your thoughts, since you seem to be reluctant to utilize your voice."

Dean made an irritated noise at that, but didn't disagree. Closing his eyes so he could focus, he formed an image of what he wanted, moving through various outcomes and elements of what he wanted and trying to convey why he wanted it.

After a moment of silence, Castiel's gaze refocused, indicated that he had withdrawn from Dean's mind. "I see," he commented mildly.

Dean was tense. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked warily.

Castiel leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Dean's lips before releasing the hunter's chin. "This is what you need, Dean, and I am more than amenable. Tell me, do you have a color preference?"

Immediately flushing bright red, Dean shook his head and looked down. "Whatever...whatever you like best." After a moment's hesitation, Dean glanced up through his lashes at Castiel, who was still watching him, and added, "My love."

Eyes immediately darkening in response to the title, Castiel gave Dean a pleased smile and concentrated for a moment. "You will find what you need in the bathroom. Go prepare yourself, then return to me. You have five minutes."

"Yes, my love," Dean replied quickly, already on his feet and halfway to the bathroom. He was so intensely relieved that Castiel had accommodated his inability to actually ask for what he wanted that he couldn't find it in himself to be nervous about what he was about to do.

While Dean was in the bathroom, Castiel removed his trenchcoat and lay it over a chair, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and sitting back in another chair, looking remarkably casual. He kept a mental count of the seconds Dean spent in the bathroom, and at exactly four minutes and forty-five seconds, the hunter emerged.

To his credit, Dean was not in any way attempting to cover himself or shy away from what he was doing for Castiel. He walked out of the bathroom with his head high and his arms crossed behind his back, but kept his eyes lowered respectfully.

Castiel was transfixed by the sight Dean made. The hunter was completely naked save for his collar and a pair of emerald green silk panties, which did absolutely nothing to hide the straining erection Dean was sporting, as well as the barely visible line of the cock ring Dean had put on. Castiel had seen in Dean's mind how the idea of panties had originally been introduced via a girl and a pair that was pink, so he had elected to choose a different color. He needed no memories of previous hook ups to mar what he and Dean did. The green had been a good choice, and if the wet spot already growing on the front was any indication, Dean appreciated it as well. 

Holding up a finger, Castiel made a sign for Dean to turn in place, and the hunter complied, turning in a slow circle to show off how the fabric clung to his ass, the slight shape of a plug barely visible behind the silk. Pleased, Castiel took that to mean Dean had indeed stretched himself in preparation.

"You look lovely, beloved," Castiel complimented him, enjoying the flush that colored Dean's cheeks at the words. "Come here."

Dean complied, moving forward to stand before Castiel, keeping his eyes lowered.

"While I can appreciate your struggle, as well as the ingenuity of your solution," Castiel began, "It is still preferable to me that you are able to vocalize what you desire. To that end, I am going to spank you. This is an instruction, and I would like you to count the blows. If you do well, you will be allowed release inside those panties tonight."

It took Dean a beat to remember that he should respond. "Yes, my love, thank you."

"Over my lap, Dean," Castiel instructed.

Dean obeyed, thankful for Castiel's firm grip on his back to keep him in place. The position was awkward, but not precarious, and Dean felt oddly safe. The first strike surprised him, but Dean still managed to say, "One!" in response. The feeling of being struck through silk was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Castiel varied his strikes, sometimes striking the same place repeatedly, sometimes covering an entire area. He had reached twenty in hardly any time at all, and Dean was gasping, though not yet shedding tears. "Ten more, I think," Castiel mused. "Can you do that for me, beloved?"

"Yes, my love," Dean replied immediately, eager to please.

The last ten were the hardest, and Castiel found his cock leaping in interest at every noise the strikes drew out of Dean. By the twenty-eighth, Dean had finally begun to cry, and Castiel immediately began to rub over the tender flesh of the hunter's ass as soon as he reached thirty, whispering soothing compliments at Dean's ability to follow instructions and how wonderful his ass looked, bright red and decorated by such a vibrant green silk.

Pulling Dean up to sit on his lap with no effort at all, Castiel murmured, "Pull me out." As Dean obeyed, the angel settled his hands on Dean's hips and rubbed small circles over the silk. As soon as Castiel's cock was freed, Castiel pulled Dean's panties down in the back to find the plug, pulling it out slowly, enjoying the expression on Dean's face.

"Are you ready, beloved?" Castiel asked softly, running his fingers lightly over Dean's hole, his fingers lubed with a mere thought as he teased the hunter.

"Yes, yes, yes, my love," Dean chanted, rocking back in pursuit of Castiel's fingers.

Laughing lightly, Castiel slid two fingers inside with ease, smiling at Dean to let him know he approved of the hunter's preparation. Withdrawing his fingers, Castiel spared a moment to slick himself up before pushing inside Dean, the panties barely out of the way.

The look on Dean's face was somewhere between ecstasy and disbelief, and he looked beseechingly at Castiel.

Knowing what he was asking for, Castiel leaned forward to join his lips with Dean's, rocking into the hunter at a leisurely pace, then picking up the rhythm, then slowing down again, chuckling when Dean moaned in frustration.

"Please, my love," Dean begged, eyes wide.

"What is it you need?" Castiel asked, nailing Dean's prostate with a particularly hard thrust and relishing the hunter's yelp in response.

"I need to come, my love, please!" Dean urged, his expression completely broken open, all signs of restraint and nervousness gone.

With two more thrusts, Castiel reached into Dean's panties and flicked open the release on the cock ring, pulling it off and tossing it aside. "Now, beloved."

Dean came with a howl, his release exploding within the silk that constrained him. The constriction of his hole was all it took for Castiel to follow, and they sat together in the aftermath, both out of breath.

With a soft chuckle, Castiel relaxed and leaned back, eyeing the gigantic wet patch on Dean's panties with pride. "I found that to be a profitable activity," he commented wryly.

Dean snorted but didn't move. "'m sticky," he complained half-heartedly.

"I cannot say I am particularly sympathetic," Castiel admitted. "I have yet to see something more erotic than you finding release within the confines of silk. Next time perhaps I should tie you to the bed with matching silk ties." Dean whimpered in response, and Castiel laughed again. "Yes, perhaps I will."

"Later," Dean murmured. "Tired."

Gently, Castiel slid out of Dean and replaced the plug in the hunter's hole, trapping the angel's cum within his ass. Dean grunted lightly in protest, but otherwise didn't comment. After tucking himself back into his pants, Castiel adjusted Dean's panties and carried the man effortlessly to the bed, tucking him beneath the covers. After cleaning his pants with a thought, Castiel slid into the bed beside Dean, tucking himself around the hunter and noting the feel of the wet panties gave his spent cock a jerk of interest. Relaxing and closing his eyes, he pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead and said softly, "Good night, beloved."


End file.
